Lego Dimensions Ghostbusters (2016 Movie): Story Pack
Lego Dimensions Ghostbusters (2016 Movie): Story Pack is an expansion pack for Lego Dimensions, which comes with the Abby Yates and Ecto-1 minifigures and Zhu's Chinese Restaurant toypad add-on, all based on the 2016 movie. It is an official Lego product (set number is 71242) consisting of 259 pieces. It is part of the Year 2 releases (September 2016 to September 2017). Contents * Abby Yates * Ecto-1 * Zhu's Chinese Restaurant Online Details Information was found on Lego Shop. Dimensions Ghostbusters Story Pack Item: 71242 Pieces: 259 Get spooky with Abby Yates and the Ghostbusters! Features Add more gameplay to your LEGO® DIMENSIONS™ experience with the Ghostbusters™ Story Pack, featuring Abby Yates. Simply attach the minifigure to her LEGO Toy Tag and place her on the LEGO Toy Pad to bring her to life in the game. Then use her special abilities to solve puzzles and battle enemies. Add the 3-in-1 Ecto-1 to boost your gameplay, rebuild it into the Ectozer and The PerfEcto for upgraded abilities in the game. This set includes a buildable Abby Yates minifigure with her Proton Blaster, a 3-in-1 vehicle, Zhu’s Chinese Restaurant gateway build, six new game levels, and an Adventure World with a Battle Arena. *Includes a buildable Abby Yates minifigure with her Proton Blaster, rebuildable 3-in-1 Ecto-1, and Zhu’s Chinese Restaurant gateway build. *Unlocks six levels of action-packed Ghostbusters™ gameplay and an Adventure World with a Battle Arena. *All characters and vehicles include a detachable LEGO® Toy Tag. *Rebuild the Ecto-1 into the Ectozer and The PerfEcto. *Place Abby and her vehicle on the LEGO® Toy Pad and join the action in the game. *Activate Abby's Charge Transfer and Intelligence Access abilities to move electricity between conduits and solve puzzles. *Collect your favorite LEGO® DIMENSIONS™ characters and use them in-game together for a crazy mash-up multiverse. *Visit LEGO.com/DIMENSIONS for more information on this exciting LEGO® building and video-gaming experience. Ask your parents' permission. *LEGO® DIMENSIONS™ Starter Pack and internet connection required. *LEGO® DIMENSIONS™ expansion packs unlock additional content. *LEGO® DIMENSIONS™ characters and vehicles are required to interact with the LEGO DIMENSIONS video game. *The Ecto-1 measures over 1” (5cm) high, 2” (6cm) long and 1” (3cm) wide (alternative 3-in-1 vehicle builds vary in size). Gameplay Development On September 13, 2016, a first look was posted with two grabs from the Ghostbusters story pack. A new feature called 'Dimensional Rip" involves the activation of a new keystone, which transports characters to small rooms from fractured worlds that are caught in a time rift. Players need to solve simple puzzles in order to recover bricks from the Dimensional Rip and bring them back in order to progress through the main level. To jump between these dimensions players must move their character(s) around on the toy pad, as they sent them through various rifts. The pack involves moving through the city between Aldridge Mansion Museum and Zhu's. Flickering Myth "Hands on with LEGO Dimensions' Autumn releases" 9/13/16 Cameos * The Delorean Time Machine from Back to the Future * The Joker * Doc Brown from Back to the Future * Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo * Chell from Portal 2 * The Mystery Machine from Scooby-Doo * Harley Quinn * The Twelfth Doctor from Doctor Who * Owen Grady and Blue the Velociraptor from Jurassic World * Gamer Kid from Midway Arcade * Emmet from The LEGO Movie * Daphne Blake from Scooby-Doo * Bad Cop from The LEGO Movie Trivia *In the first level, Paul Feig is locked in a cupboard. Batman or someone with his powers can free Feig. Upon release, Feig ponders, "I wonder if they'd be mad if I remade 'Back to the Future.'" Euro Gamer "Lego Dimensions Easter egg references Ghostbusters movie controversy" 10/3/16 **The "Back to the Future" comment is a callback to a joke Feig made during press for Ghostbusters in July 2016. External Links * Ghostbusters News: Year 2 Press Release (June 9, 2016) * Spook Central Facebook: Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer (June 9, 2016) * YouTube: Official Abby Yates Spotlight * YouTube: All Cutscenes & Gameplay by DeathMule * Spook Central: Review (Oct. 3, 2017) * Digital Spy: Review (Oct. 4, 2016) * The Sixth Axis: Review (Oct. 10, 2016) * Video Chums: Review (Jan. 10, 2017) References Gallery Packaging & Contents Lego Dimensions GB Story Pack Box and Contents.png|Promo image of Box and Contents Lego Dimensions GB Story Pack Box1.png|Promo image of Box Front Lego Dimensions GB Story Pack Box2.png|Promo image of Box Back Lego Dimensions GB Story Pack Box3.png|Promo image of Box Top Lego Dimensions GB Story Pack Box4.png|Promo image of Box Lego Dimensions GB Story Pack Box5.png|Promo image of Box Lego_Dimensions_GB_Story_Pack_Box6.png|Promo image of Figure on top of box Lego_Dimensions_Ghostbusters_Story_Pack_Portal_Stickers.jpg|Sticker Sheet Scan Lego Dimensions Abby Abilities.png|Abby's abilities, as seen on the in-game character screen Lego Dimensions GB Story Pack Car Transformations.jpg|Ecto-1 2016 Transformations (official image) Lego Dimensions GB2016 Interface01.jpg|Jillian standing in front of the Vorton Portal, Year 2 The Shard area on the right Lego Dimensions GB2016 Interface02.jpg|The Shard menu ring Lego Dimensions GB2016 Interface03.jpg|The Ghostbusters 2016 Gateway Lego Dimensions GB2016 Interface04.jpg|Build the Ecto-1 2016 Lego Dimensions GB2016 Interface05.jpg|Upgrade the Ecto-1 2016 Lego Dimensions GB2016 Interface06.jpg|Upgrade the Ecto-1 2016 Lego Dimensions Abby Comments On Peter.png|Abby's comment when Peter is put in the game with her Lego Dimensions GB Story Pack Lost In Translation Billboard.jpg|Bill Murray Lost In Translation Parody Billboard in the Ghostbusters 2016 World Cutscene Screenshots These are screenshots from every pre-rendered cutscene that appears around the gameplay during the entirety of the Ghostbusters 2016 story. Gameplay screenshots, including the game-engine cutscenes, appear in the next section below. These images were done by Paul Rudoff from the LEGO Dimensions Ghostbusters Story Pack All Missions Completed video uploaded by DeathMule. Gameplay Screenshots GB2016 Story Pack Story Play01.jpg|Story GB2016 Story Pack Story Play02.jpg|Story GB2016 Story Pack Story Play03.jpg|Story GB2016 Story Pack Story Play04.jpg|Story GB2016 Story Pack Story Play05.jpg|Story GB2016 Story Pack Story Play06.jpg|Story GB2016 Story Pack Story Play07.jpg|Story GB2016 Story Pack Story Play08.jpg|Story GB2016 Story Pack Story Play09.jpg|Story GB2016 Story Pack World Play01.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play02.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play03.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play04.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play05.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play06.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play07.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play08.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play09.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play10.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play11.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play12.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play13.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play14.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play15.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play16.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play17.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play18.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play19.jpg|World GB2016 Story Pack World Play20.jpg|World - Selecting Abby GB2016 Story Pack World Play21.jpg|World - Selecting Erin GB2016 Story Pack World Play22.jpg|World - Selecting Jillian GB2016 Story Pack World Play23.jpg|World - Selecting Patty GB2016 Story Pack World Play24.jpg|World - Abby GB2016 Story Pack World Play25.jpg|World - Erin GB2016 Story Pack World Play26.jpg|World - Jillian GB2016 Story Pack World Play27.jpg|World - Patty Promotional Screenshots These are the official screenshots released by Warner Bros. Games' PR department to various websites. The images here, which is believed to be the complete set, was sourced from LitlGeeks. The original PR filenames have been left "as is" (spelling errors intact) with extra text prefixed to it for better identification on the Wiki. GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghostbusters_1.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghostbusters_2.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghosbusters_3.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghostbusters_4.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghostbusters_5.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Abby-Rowen.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Abby-Stay-Puft.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghostbusters-Slimer.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghostbusters-Stay-Puft_2.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official AbbyVenkman_1.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official AbbyVenkman_2.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official AbbyVenkman_3.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official AbbyVenkman_4.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official AbbyVenkman_5.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official AbbyVenkman_6.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official AbbyVenkman_7.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghostbusters-Stay-Puft_1.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghosbusters-Logo.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Kevin.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghostbusters_6.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghostbusters_7.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Ghosbusters_8.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Rowen_1.png| GB2016 Story Pack Official Rowen_2.png| Promotional Images Lego Dimensions GB2016 Promo 7-15-2016.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Yates Promo.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB A-Team Promo 9-2-2016.jpg| Lego Dimensions Wave 6 Promo 9-7-2016.jpg| Pre-Order Reservation Cards Lego_Dimensions_GB_Story_Pack_Reservation_Card_Toys_R_Us.jpg|Toys R Us (credit: Paul Rudoff) Lego_Dimensions_GB_Story_Pack_Reservation_Card_Best_Buy.jpg|Best Buy (credit: Paul Rudoff) Year 2 E3 Trailer Screenshots Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer01.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer02.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer03.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer04.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer05.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer06.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer07.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer08.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer09.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer10.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer11.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer12.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer13.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer14.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer15.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer16.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer17.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer18.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer19.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer20.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer21.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer22.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer23.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer24.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer25.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer26.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer27.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer28.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer29.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer30.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer31.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer32.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer33.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer34.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer35.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer36.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer37.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer38.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer39.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer40.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer41.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer42.png Lego Dimensions Year 2 E3 Trailer43.png Abby Yates Spotlight Trailer Screenshots Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight01.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight02.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight03.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight04.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight05.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight06.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight07.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight08.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight09.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight10.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight11.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight12.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight13.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight14.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight15.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight16.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight17.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight18.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight19.jpg| Lego Dimensions Abby Spotlight20.jpg| Category:Lego Video Game Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise